Love?
by Putevar
Summary: Just a short GaaraxHinata thing. Kind of a sequel to "GaaHina The beginning", but can be read separately.
1. Suna

**Author's note:** Sort of a sequel to "GaaHina The Beginning" and a prelude to "Dance with the Devil", but can be read separately. Just something short that suddenly popped into my head at half past three in the morning (Insomnia is no fun...), and I just had to write down.

**Warning: **GaaHina, no likey no ready.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and the characters don't belong to me, but Masashi Kishimoto.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

"So, who is it?"

"Hm? Who?" Gaara looked up at his sister, who had just joined him at the kitchen table.

"The girl you have a crush on." Temari said, and took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on. You keep staring off into the distance, you play with your food rather than eat it and you're sighing. _Sighing_, Gaara."

"So?"

"Sighing…?"

"Fine, I get it. But what does it mean to have a "crush" on someone?"

"Well, to have a crush on someone means to like them very much, and think about them very often. And when you think about them it makes you feel good inside, and maybe even smile. But it also makes you nervous and worried that that person might not like you back."

"OK, so I have a crush on someone… What should I do?"

"You could start by telling me who she is. Then maybe I can help you." He looked at her contemplatively, that grin was not safe.

He sighed, "Hinata Hyuuga." He said in a defeated sort of voice.

"Hyuuga? Like that Neji kid from the crybaby's "rescue" party?" _Rescue, my ass._

"His cousin" another sigh, "short dark hair, pale eyes, same team as that Kiba guy. The one with the dog."

"Oh, heeer. Doesn't leave much of an impression that one, does she?"

"Maybe not on _you._"

"Sorry Gaara, didn't mean it like that. She's just very quiet, that's all."

Yet another sigh, "Fine, but what should I do?"

"For starters you could tell her how you feel. And then if she feels the same way, you can take it from there." He gave her a shocked expression, fear radiating from his eyes.

She just grinned back. "I take it those letters you keep sending are for her. Why not write to her and ask if she feels the same way?"

"I… I don't want to write it in a letter." It felt like something that should be said face-to-face.

Temari looked down at her brother, who was staring down at the table, sand no doubt hiding his blush. A soft smile crept over her face. "Then just make sure to tell her the next time you meet." _Something could be arranged…_

She got up and walked to the sink with her cup.

"Temari?" Gaara's voice was hesitant.

She turned back to him. "What?"

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't. Promise."

* * *

**AN: **Short, I know. But will be continued... Please review and inform me of any mistakes in my English!


	2. Konoha

"Hinata… Hiiinataaa."

"Hm? Oh, What is it Kiba-kun?"

"If you don't get your legs in gear Shino and Kurenai-sensei are gonna leave us behind."

"I-I'm sorry, Kiba-kun."

"If you're gonna be this distracted untill he gets back, maybe I should send Akamaru to go get him right now?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play stupid with me, Hinata. You're probably worrying about a certain loudmouthed blondy."

"N-no, I-I wasn't thinking about him."

"HAH! Then what were you thinking about?"

"N-n-nothing r-really, ju-just thinking?"

_Whoa, she must be really nervous if she stutters that much while talking to_ me_!_

They walked in silence for a while, not exactly hurrying to catch up with the rest of their team.

"Um…Kiba-Kiba-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"W-what do you think of Gaara?" She kept her eyes on the ground, trying to fight of the blush.

"He's strong, tough. He creeps me out, but I guess he and his team turned a new leaf after the chuunin-exams. Why?"

"N-no reason."

_So she's got the hots for him now, huh? Well I hope he's not as blind as Naruto. She deserves to be happy._

**AN:** Very short, and probably somewhat weird, I know...  
Please review)

* * *

* * *


	3. Suna again

"Come ooon Baki-saaan."

"Hmm…"

"There has to be something you can do? You've got a lot more influence than I do."

"…" _Flattery? Something's not right._

"Come on! Please?"

"…"

"You owe us that much at least." _No more miss nice gal._

"Well… There might be something I could do…"

"Great!"

"But are you sure you want to do this? It's just a C-rank, it'd be a waste of your team's strength…"

"So what?! Just make sure it's that team that meets us."

"Fine, but why that team? A mission like this is quite-"

"Just makes sure it happens!"

Baki stared at Temari's retreating back, that was more than just a little ominous…

* * *

**Author's note:** I suck... One more chapter to go:P


	4. Konoha again

"…"

"It's strange, but that's what it says…"

"They asked for that team in particular?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"But why would th.."

"What's that Tsunade-sama?"

"Nothing, just thinking out loud."

"Oh…"

"…"

"So?"

"Hm?"

"What do you intend to do?"

"Don't have much of a choice now do I? We have to keep things pleasant between us and Suna don't we?"

"We do owe them, but-"

"Just summon the team already!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama!"

_What a strange and unnecessary request…_

**Author's note:** Aaand that's the last chapter (I think). Hope you liked it, because there willbe a sequelP

* * *


End file.
